Enemy Within
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Nightmare has made these relations that can download them self into your brain, and take your life as their. They are called Viruses. They can take the shape and form of anyone they chose. They will sometimes stick to one form, and the is the person they wish to take over. They are sort of like evil Computer Doppelgangers. But, some don't listen, and some want to take your life.
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own Kirby**  
**Default Chapter**  
**An Enemy**

They can infiltrate the enemy from within, they are just as real as the person next to you. They can feel and think. But, are more smarter then anyone. And they can kill with out even blinking. These things are our greatest weapon against them. For they can look or act like anyone they wish.

Once the infection spreads to the brain, they wire themselves into your skin. It is a painless process, more so a very enjoying experience for some. This also helps with the process, the more the victim relaxes, the more they can take over.

However, sir, some are not on your side. There are some rouges, but, we shall find them with ease. Some even take on the look of the person they wish to target, once this happens, they become a Doppelganger.

We see this as a great accomplishment in our research. And, the thing that makes these Demon Beast different from the rest, is they can hide in anything with wires. From computers to phones and TV's, they can hide and wait for the host to come close.  
The ones that take the look of the person can even climb out of the PC, and get close the host that way.

Yes sir, we have them ready. Yes he knows the price, and he has agreed. All we need now is the pictures, and they are ready. So, he wants it now? Has he sent the picture?  
Very well, I'll go get him ready.

Virus! Time to go!

**R&R for more! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Virus Sword Knight**

The large transported started up, Dedede watched a figure came out. An eerie blue light from it, Escargoon stared in horror. He could hardly believe who he was staring at.

The figure gave a smirk, there stood a man. His teal blue shirt with dark brown armor chest, he didn't have his helmet on. His skin has this computer like veins, his right eye was black with a red pupil and light blue iris. The other was a teal blue with a dull hue from it.

He had on dark blue jeans and brown boots, and shoulder pad armor. His gloves had a circle with the veins coming from it. His dark brown covered his right eye a little, his skin was ivory pale.

He looked just like Sword Knight!

Dedede narrowed his eyes at the Demon Beast, who stared back with an emotionless stare.

"This is Virus, we are sure he can take out Kirby with ease." Customer Service chuckled darkly. As the screen shut off, all eyes turned to Virus. Who stared back calmly, Dedede grunted.

"Alright! Well don't just stand there, we have a puffball to kill!" he bellowed, as Virus followed them out. A dark smiled played on its lips, reveling all sharp teeth, and a glowing tongue behind them.

They made there way slowly down the halls, Escargoon couldn't help but feel, frighten around this thing. The part that made is frightening, what that it looked just like one of the knights.

Virus's eyes turned to the snail, who looked away quickly. It's eyes stared at him for a long while, then turned back looking down the hall. Dedede turned and stared at the carbon copy of Sword Knight.

"alright, well, can you speak!" he asked, more so yelled. Virus nodded to him, and stared into the king's eyes. Making his flinch inwardly, though he wouldn't say it out loud, this was by far the most frightening Demon Beast he has ordered.

"YeS, tHoUgH mY vOiCe, Isn'T wHaT YoU cOuLd CaLl nOrMaL." his voice was distorted, sounded almost robotic. Like it was coming from a computer, but sounded just like Sword's. Dedede gave him a long stare of shock, then shook his head. Escargoon had his mouth gaped, trying not to look frighten.

"Okay," Dedede said slowly, "Well, lets get you out there and kill a puffball." Virus looked at him, and nodded.

"aLrIgHt, bUt, tHeN I GeT tO bE cOmPleTe." Virus sneered, making both men wonder what he meant by this. But, Dedede didn't care, he was going to finally get rid of that pink puffball once and for all.

Virus smiled to himself, soon, he would join with the one he looks like. And he will be complete, having his body and brain to himself. He was only a virus now but soon, he would take Sword Knight's. Taking his life, and making it his. But, however, he in truth didn't want to hurt anyone.

But, he knew it was for the best. Master Nightmare wants this, then he has to. As much as he hates it. But, at least he will be real soon.

**Duh Duh Duuuuhhhh! XD R&R for more!**


End file.
